kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Hybride Ministers Arc
Hybride Ministers Arc is the 6th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. Despite Hiroto's contribution in successfully saving Hybride by quelling Gezerkia's Vampire Army's rebellion via negotiation, many ministers are still skeptical towards him due to his close relationship with the vampires-making him as a "traitor" to the kingdom and his position as Hybride's Governor is stripped as the result. One of these skeptics is Panopticus, Hybride's Chancellor who is vocal against Hiroto in his attempt in abolishing the Ibrid System. At the same time, Phyllis, Hybride's rival kingdom from the south, begins to seize this opportunity to attack it's northern neighbor and demands the extradition of the Northern Phyllis Remnants. Prologue (TO be added...) Plot 'Gezerkia's Visit onto Solum' Part 1 Somewhere from Hybride's hills and rivers, Gezerkia is having a hot spring bath alongside with other vampires who then talking about Hiroto and Zeldis who led her defeat. This only intrigue Gezerkia as she planing to visit Solum herself. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 'Hiroto's Dismissal as Salabria's Governor and Illness' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Suddenly, Hiroto collapses and everyone is so worried about his worsen condition that they immediately taking him into the office for recovery. Of all people, however, Kestel makes the situation worse by questioning Hiroto's recovery at his former office but ends up garnering everyone's enmity against him instead: While Excelis berates him for his apathy towards Hiroto's condition, Magnelis forbids Kestel from entering that office as he declares that he that the Secondaria Elf Association will refuse to help him or even Emperia as long Hiroto hasn't recovered from his illness. 'Kestel, the Never "Overseer" for Salabria' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Just as Sōichiro and Curele resume on playing ball, the latter kicks it at Kestel so hard that it injures him and causes him to accuses her for playing "dangerously", only to be mocked by Sōichiro who sarcastically calls him weak for freaking out over a ball while talking military matters. 'Gygas Murder, Gezerkia's "Rampage" and Phyllis Army's Invasion' Part 1 Part 3 Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 1 Part 3 At Bey Forest's edge, Gezerkia and her underlings are interrogating a frantic merchant for information about Gygas's murderer: According to him, he encountered the murderer as a duo during his way to Sieuras and saw the duo rushed their way to the south with their horses, and it is all he knew. This frustrates Gezerkia so much that she doesn't even know where were the murderers went after leaving Olsia until one of her subordinates report to her about the arrival of Hiroto with Salabria Vampires. During their reunion, Hiroto calls Gezerkia out for killing people who were irrelevant to Gygas's murder because he suspects that murderers could be knight who used the arrow to frame Olsia for the murder. Part 2 Elsewhere, Hybride scouts hastily report the sight of 10,000 strong Phyllis Army's rally at the Terminus River to Emperia, while Eesh's messenger arrives at Emperia and gleefully anticipating Hybride's chaos as their consequences for ignoring Eesh's request. Part 3 Part 4 At Emperia, Moldius and the Privy Council are having a emergency meeting regarding of Gezerkia's latest rampage where both Panopticus and Sobrinus are arguing about dealing the vampires: The former suggests an all-out-assault while the latter suggests to bring Hiroto back to negotiate with them insteadAccording to Panopticus, he viewed negotiating with the this is due to the fact that Hiroto's "overfailure" and deemed negotiating with the vampires is waste of time in spite Sobrinus warns that battling with them will deteriorate the relationship between humans and the vampires.. However, this meeting is interrupted by Phyllis ambassador who reports that Eesh gave Hybride 4 days to hand over the Northern Phyllis's remnants, with a threat that their refusal will result in Phyllis's invasion onto Salabria. Of all people who are stunned by such news, Moldius is especially angry and scolds Panopticus for not knowing Phyllis Army's rally while lamenting this crisis despite both Panopticus and Sobrinus suggest to bring soldiers to defend Salabria. Sobrinus then implores Moldius to borrow the vampires' power and pardon Hiroto in order to truly repel the invaders and in spite of Panopticus's protest that doing so will ruin the king's good name for letting the vampires "taking over" Hybride, he suspects that Phyllis was the mastermind behind Gezerkia's rampage. Mulling over what to do next, Moldius asks Univestel for his opinion with the latter urgesLike Panopticus, Universtel is also belittling the vampires because, in his view, owing the debt to the vampires was dangerous one and they have to acknowledge them as hero once they rescue Hybride. As much as he dislikes the vampires, however, even he had to admit that Hiroto's relationship with the vampires was Hybride only to repel Phyllis from invading it becuase losing Salabria would put Hybride in a dangerous crisis. His Majesty pardon Hiroto in order to repel the invading Phyllis Army. Under Moldius's new decree and Sobrinus's arrangement, Hiroto is pardoned and he will be appointed as an ambassador for Hybride. Part 1 At Dominus Castle, many castle lords are disputing During the arguments between the castle lords, some are skeptical about battling against the invaders as they claims that regardless their effort, mustering approximately 1,500 soldiers is the best they can do and many of them want to battle on land instead. The remaining however insists on crushing the invaders at Terminus RIver since they view the river as their best defense. over their battle against Phyllis Army's invasion but they are pacified by Alvy and Excelis when the elven guard suggests to make their stand to at least lowering the enemy's numbers. Still, it doesn't eases Excelis's worries since not even Zeldis and his clan are suffice enough to repel the invaders, so she hopes Hiroto will return to Dominus Castle as fast as possible. Elsewhere, while the Phyllis spies almost reach to Terminus River's edge by passing through Secondaria, Hiroto is staying at Gezerkia's tent but unable to sleep as he finds Gygas's murder as suspicious. Part 3 Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 1 Part 3 Part 2 'Battle of Terminus River' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Hiroto then turn to Curele for help but the latter initially hesitates in spite of Valkyria's pressure, only to fly off to the battlefield when Sōichiro promises her to read more stories and play a ball game with her after the war. With Curele and Gezerkia's vampires are joining the battle, Zeldis then commands his own vampires to follow suit once Curele is about to attack. Part 6 As for the Phyllis Army who are crossing Whilst many of those who are rowing on the river, some of them have already landed on the shores of Terminus Rivers. Regardless, even they are not spared from Curele's attack.the Terminus River, they are ambushed by Curele's surprise attack that not only blows everyone away, but also destroys and sinks their boats that drown the soldiers. To further demoralizing the invading Phyllis Army's morale, the vampires (led by Zeldis and Gezerkia) are next to attack as the Red-Winged Vampires slaughters the invaders in order to avenge Gygas's death, while Zeldis' vampires providing suppport alongside Alvy and Salabria soldiers by killing any surviving enemies. With the overwhelming prowess of the Salabria-Vampires Alliance, the Phyllis Army is severely decimated. This shocking outcome reaches and stuns the remaining Phyllis forces including general named Zashur and to make matters bad from worse, Gezerkia leads the vampire's attack onto the main whilst she fights and kills Zashur, courtesy of Curele's aid. As Zashur's death further lowers the surviving Phyllis soliders' morale, the 2 spies on the other hand are surrounded by 30 vampires when a couple recognize them as Gygas's killers. Condemning the spies as the "real" demons, Gezerkia orders the Desergues Clan to shoot 13 arrows at the killers as their execution; finalizes their revenge. As the result, the Battle of Terminus River is over with Phyllis Army is defeated. 'Reactions to Phyllis Army's Defeat' At Babylos, Esh is rendered speechless by the news of Phyllis Army's gruesome defeat by the Salabria-Vampires AlliancePhyllis Army's pincer attack not only failed miserably where the vampire are still alive, the death of one Deserg Clan member have garnered the vampire's animosity against them to the point vows retribution and vengeance.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20 for not only foiling their manipulation onto Gezerkia and her clan, but also forcing his army to retreat from Terminus River. Abrahim blames himself for the army's defeat and implores Eesh to punish him, but the king refuses For Esh, while seeing his army's unexpected defeat is already bad enough, the deaths of a minister are even worse as he needs them to guide him ruling Phyllis.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20as he says that he had seen enough casualties and urges Abrahim to aid him instead. At Emperia Royal Palace, everyone is so shocked to hear Phyllis Army's retreat that Moldius opts to reward Hiroto's for his heroic deeds out of regret and gratefulness. Angelus suggests the king to fulfill Hiroto's 3 appealsThese 3 requests includes his innocence about defying royal order, Curele's rejection from the military and also Kestel's questionable report. but Panopticus protests against it as it claims that the king is never wrong only for him and other ministers become speechless when His Majesty asks the former if he truly wanted to remove the heroes (Hiroto and Curele) who saved Hybride from 10,000 strong Phyllis Army while admits that dismissing Hiroto as Salabria's Governor was a mistake. As soon as Moldius restores Hiroto's and Curele's returning position, Sobrinus reports the Elven Association's (specifically Primaria and Secondaria branch) petition of removing Kestel for his countless interference and his cowardiceThe truth of the matter was that Kestel fled the battlefield on its own accord despite this means defying the Royal Order, and Hiroto was actually a victim to Kestel's scheme. from his battle against Phyllis Army, much to Moldius's anger and immediately accepts this petition. Later, Panopticus returns to his room and pet his cat while confronts Infilia and Delegelis. While Infilia remains silent, Delegelis, who seemly "impressed" by Hiroto and his allies' feat, worries that the Diferente's return to power will bring unwanted trouble to them. This prompts Panopticus to question his aide's intention on killing Hiroto but before Delegelis can even answer, Panopticus claims that Hiroto's death would only benefits Esh and he is not planning on becoming Phyllis's prisoner so he urges Delegelis to wait for a right opportunity to strikePanopticus uses the fire as a metaphor to the current situation: If the fire is small, he can at least finish it off with one strike.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20 ; at the same time, he also comments that their upcoming battle will going to be rougher since he deems this situation highly favoring Sobrinus. Epilogue 'Return of the Hero' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia Allaince's Gratitude to Hiroto' The celebration begins with everyone is dancing at the ball. Hiroto leaves the ball and heading for the balcony and watches the night sky until Gezerkia-along with Desergues Clan VampiresAs Gezerkia's ally, the common feature of these vampire clans are having red colored wings just like Gezerkia. Following behind her are nearly 30 vampires which comprises both male and female vampires.-fly towards him. Not only she thanks Hiroto for helping them to avenge Gygas's deathWhilst both Gezerkia Alliances and Hiroto and co. were able to repel the Phyllis Army and dealt with the murderer who killed Gygas, what Hiroto and his allies did were only helping them to find the culprit and even let them dealt with the murderer by themselves. Regardless, Gezerkia was grateful for their aid.Gezerkia also notes that because of his death, she believes that her fallen comrade has found his place at the other world., as her gratitude, she and the other vampires bow down to Hiroto and pledge that the Red-Wing Vampires will not attack both him and Salabria again. Later, Gezerkia bids Hiroto farewell and anticipating their next encounter as she leaves with Desergues Clan Vampire. Hiroto's interaction with Gezerkia however garners jealousy from Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and even Excelis who then pressing their breasts onto his face, prompting Hiroto to "savor" the "full course" to the point thinking that being Salabria's State Sheriff is fun. Characters Story Impact *This arc introduces ministers of Hybride's capital Emperia as well as the King named Moldius. *The aftermath of Hybride's narrow victory against the invading Phyllis Kingdoms gives bigger impact to almost everyone in the story. **Esh and Abrahim becomes both upset and appalled to hear Magia Army's horrendous defeat by the vampires that causes them to see Hiroto as Phyllis' threat, further escalating the intense rivalry between Hybride and Phyllis and prompts them to do anything to eliminate Hiroto in the following arc: from framing Hiroto into a "rebellion" to even have Phyllis's best generals (such as Metis and Gardel) to check on Hiroto's moves. **Moldiusis regret for dismissing Hiroto's position so much that he claims that Hybride will be finished without the Diferente's aid. With the king now siding with Hiroto and his allies, the respective positions of Hiroto, Excelis and Curele are restored and they are rewarded grandiosely. It is from this onwards, Hiroto's prominence will play a vital role to Hybride and his achievements will keep growing as the story goes on. **Panopticus and his supporters, on the other hand, lament their failures in abolishing the Ibrid System when Moldius revokes Hiroto's punishment as his gratitude for the Diferente's and the vampires' timely rescue. In fact, rather than losing its influence, the Ibrid System is further enforced by the kingdom which they begrudgingly accept even though they outright dislike Hirito. Panopticus, however, in spite of his rivalry against Hiroto, chooses to make another plan as he is not planning on becoming the prisoner of war for Phyllis. **Aside from Hybride and Phyllis, figures from other kingdoms such as Magia and Regulus also baffled to hear the vampires' victory over Phyllis,especially Urseus, the future King of Magia in several arcs later, condemns the vampires are Magia's threat out of spite despite his father Nasar think that Phyllis attacked first. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc